


Gorgeous

by ChromeAsier



Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Freeform, Imagery, Not, Poetry, butlike, idontknowman, kindofgore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeAsier/pseuds/ChromeAsier
Summary: She was Gorgeous.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve posted anything. Ah.

She was Gorgeous.  
In the way of quiet ferocity,  
Like the semi-permanent stain of red lipstick,  
Smeared from her mouth.  
She laughed, and it was like the sound of bells.  
Funeral Bells.  
Such a large resonating sound,  
That carries such meaning,  
And stops as abruptly as it started.  
Then she smiled, and it was delicate.  
Delicate in the same way a knife is in a museum,  
(Surrounded by thin to-easy-to-break glass).  
And nothing could rival the pale fire in her eyes,  
As she leaned in and said:

“I’d take you down with noght but my teeth on your throat.”

And I smiled.


End file.
